


Break up - Adrien’s POV

by Maggi8noodlesalfredo2lasagne



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggi8noodlesalfredo2lasagne/pseuds/Maggi8noodlesalfredo2lasagne
Summary: I loved watching Chat Blanc, and the break up was one of the most poignant scenes, so I decided to write it from Adrien's pov, for both the French and English dub. I originally posted this on my Tumblr, but decided to post it here too.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Gorilla, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> French Dub

Adrien had been studying in his room, Plagg playing with some yarn on his bed. (The yarn had been left behind by Marinette and Plagg had no intention of returning it). It was raining.

Then Nathalie informed him that Marinette was waiting outside the gates for him, her face as impassive as ever.

Adrien’s brows rose. Why was Marinette waiting outside? She had spent enough time in his mansion (after much begging to Nathalie) that they just buzzed her in.

Adrien ran down the stairs, his heart thumping excitedly at seeing his girlfriend again today. But his stomach was churning uncomfortably. Something was wrong.

The Gorilla opened the door for Adrien, making sure the heir didn’t run out into the rain and catch a cold.

Marinette stood alone outside the gates, in the rain. It made a sad figure and Adrien felt his worry increase. _Bugaboo?_

“Marinette, why aren’t you coming inside? What’s wrong?”

Marinette shuffled nervously. She still wasn’t coming through the gates. By this time she would already be in his arms and he would be bringing her a towel.

“Adrien… Forgive me, but I don’t think we are well-suited for each other…”

Adrien’s heart faltered. “Why would you say that?” He smiled, “Of course we are. We love each other.”

“No!” Marinette seemed to be steeling herself for something very unpleasant that Adrien was sure he didn’t want to know. “I don’t love you… I don’t love you anymore!”

She ran away.

Adrien’s heart stopped. It took only a moment for the news to settle in and for his stunned, heartbroken mind to react.

_Marinette had broken up with him_.

_She doesn’t love me anymore?_

“NO! Marinette!” He shouted after her. He knew he sounded hysterical, in denial. But he was and he didn’t care. It can’t be over. They were so happy. He had never felt this happy before. Not with Plagg, not with Nino, not even with mum.

Adrien grabbed hold of the Gorilla’s arm and tried to push past. “Let me through! It can’t be over! That’s impossible! I love her.”

Adrien felt tears welling up. Marinette couldn’t do this to him. She can’t have just stopped loving him. What about the dreams they shared? (They both agreed to move to an island and have a family there. Unsurprisingly, they both decided that a hamster was an ideal pet, though Adrien gave a white lie about wanting a cat to appease Plagg.) Did he do something wrong? Life had been so perfect. He was in love with her. She was in love with him. Their efficiency at defeating akumas was at an all-time high.

Adrien kept pushing against the Gorilla’s arm in panic. His chance of catching up to Marinette slipping as the seconds flew past. It can’t be over. It just can’t.

Finally, his arms slumped back to his sides. Chest aching, tears running down his cheeks, Adrien turned to the Gorilla in despair and pleaded, “Please, I am begging you. Let me pass.”

Miraculously, the arm dropped. Thank God.

Adrien didn’t waste a moment. He ran down the stairs, determined to catch Marinette. He would find her, he would persuade her to tell him the real reason she was breaking up with him, they would find a way to solve it.

Love would find a way, or Adrien would make his own solution. He had found his lady, his Marinette. And he was not going to give up on her. Never.


	2. English dub

Adrien was sitting at the piano, practising a song for his princess. (For once Plagg was being helpful and offering advice on what keys to play)

He sighed dreamily, staring at the photo of Marinette he had placed next to his mother’s. It had only been a few months, but he felt as if he had been living in heaven all that time.

Now that he and Marinette were dating, everything seemed brighter. She had relaxed enough around him so conversation flowed more easily. Lila and Chloe were hardly threats. Alya and Nino regularly joined them for double dates. Even Plagg had stopped fretting ever since Adrien swiped some cheese treats from the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

At first, it had been a challenge to not address Marinette with the nicknames he gave Ladybug. So he gave her a new one. _Princess_.

When she first heard it, Marinette giggled and tapped him on the nose. “I guess that makes you my prince.”

Prince and princess by day, lady and knight by dusk.

Adrien can’t remember the last time he was so happy.

A knock on the door. Plagg quickly hid in Adrien’s shirt.

The door opened. It was the Gorilla and he gestured for Adrien to follow him out.

Adrien frowned and stood up. Did his Father want to see him?

His dad had never really disapproved of his relationship with Marinette. Well, not directly. Gabriel barely paid Marinette any attention. It was Adrien’s own fans who were obsessive about their relationship. Marinette had been a target of a few akumas who were jealous that they were dating. It was nothing that Ladybug couldn’t solve but finding a place to transform was hard when she was being chased by a jealous akuma. Good thing Chat Noir provided enough distraction for her to skip away.

Gabriel only showed approval of Marinette when Adrien swiped her sketchbook to ask his Father to give a commentary review on it. Marinette had been ecstatic with the surprise and Gabriel admitted that he had never seen such raw potential in anyone else before. “Audrey had not been wrong when she called Miss Marinette a visionary.”

And Gabriel only showed disapproval once he realized Adrien’s fanbase had been affected by his new relationship status. It showed once Nadja made it clear the rumors Adrien had a girlfriend were true.

Adrien had been worried his Father would forbid their relationship because of that. As a result, he never let his relationship interfere with his work schedule, and he complained less when dates had to be cancelled because of a sudden new appointment. He was the perfect model son, literally.

The entrance hall was empty. Adrien looked around, confused. If he wasn’t summoned here to meet with his Father, then why did Gorilla ask him to come out?

The answer came when Gorilla opened the main door.

Standing outside the gates in the rain, Marinette’s face was hidden under the black umbrella he gave her so long ago.

Adrien was still confused. Why was Marinette outside? She had come over enough times that Natalie or the Gorilla would just buzz her in so she could join Adrien in his room, where they would either study together, play video games, or just make out. Adrien really wished they could do the third option more often, but it was hard to with Nathalie regularly coming in to inform them that it was time for Marinette to leave.

“Marinette?” He called, “Why won’t you come in? What’s wrong?”

“Adrien…I…” Adrien’s concern spiked. Marinette sounded so scared. What happened to her? “Forgive me! We’re just…we’re just not right for each other.”

“What are you talking about?” Adrien didn’t understand. “Of course we are. We love each other.”

“ _No!_ ” Marinette’s voice cracked. “I…don’t love you…anymore!” And then she ran away, headed towards the nearby underground station.

Horror and dread filled Adrien’s entire being as the reality of what had just happened dawned on him.

“No,” gasped Adrien, so softly it was almost inaudible. He stared after the love of his life, leaving him behind. “ _Marinette_.”

_Don’t leave me. We love each other. I know we do. What had gone wrong? Everything had been perfect so far. Yesterday she had been happy beside him, and kissed him goodbye. **Goodbye…**_ Adrien nearly choked.

He turned to face his bodyguard, desperate. “Please let me through! It can’t end like this! _It can’t end at all!_ I love her!”

This can’t be happening. Marinette had not stopped loving him. The crack in her voice proved that. Or maybe she was being bullied. Was it Lila again? Chloe? One of his fans? Whatever the cause, all that mattered now was catching up to Marinette, to heal their relationship.


End file.
